ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Amaya McKinney
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. I would say Amaya's strength would be her fierce loyalty to those she cares about. A weakness would be her extreme stubbornness. Sometimes she just can't see reason. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? She wants to be a Healer. Maybe a part of the military or something. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? She loves spending some time to herself. After all, she has a ton of siblings. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Her wand - it's the only thing that let's her perform her magic.' *'A Photo Album - it's filled to the brim of memories.' *'A book on healing magic - How else is she going to figure out how to help others with her magic?' *'A Locket - It's her mother's. She gave it to her before she went on the train.' *'A box - It's were she'll keep all of her family's letters to her.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Most likely the secrecy. Like, no relations to no-majs period? How stupid is that? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? She would love to be in Wampus. After all, it's the house of warriors. She wouldn't mind being in any of the other houses though. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Amaya McKinney is a stubborn individual. When she believes in something, it's extremely hard to sway her. Amaya is fiercely loyal to her family and friends but she isn't afraid to tell them when they are acting stupid. Amaya is naturally kind and caring. She cares for every living thing that she comes across. Amaya has a thirst to understand how to help those around her. In fact, she hopes that she can become a Healer when she graduates. Amaya, when irritated, can be a little demon. She isn't afraid to hit you were it hurts when she's like this. Though, she will feel extremely horrible after words. So, if you happen to be on the other end of her tongue lashing, expect an extremely guilty Amaya. She also has a sense of responsibility about her. After all, she has the pressure of being the older siblings of a constantly growing family. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Anna Hamilton met Michael McKinney at a Quidditch Match. Of course, Anna wasn't one for quidditch. It was her friend that dragged her to the game to 'get out more'. She saw Michael as the Thunderbird's beater and couldn't help but admire him. What she didn't know, was that Michael fancied her. In fact, her friend knew and cornered him after class. Basically, she told him that she'd help him as long as she got to be the godmother of their child, much to his embarrassment. So, with Anna in the stands, he felt confident and they ended up winning. They ended up talking and becoming friends. They were friends for a year before he finally made a move. It was after the graduation ceremony when he just grabbed her and kissed her. Anna was surprised, naturally. Thus they began to date. One particular date stood out for her. They went to a fancy dinner, much to her surprise. That's when he proposed to her. Of course she said yes. A year later they were officially man and wife. Amaya McKinney was born on August 23 2020 in a No-Maj hospital. It was the closest after all. Hannah McKinney was born a year after Amaya, then Tristan and Liam McKinney three years later. Xavier and Diana McKinney were born two years after Tristan and Liam. So, Amaya grew up with younger siblings. She's pretty used to having to be the example, even though she doesn't want to at times. Her first sign of magic happened when she turned eight. She was sick of her siblings constantly trying to get her attention, so she somehow ended up in her room, with the door locked. Her parents, after unlocking the door, they told her more about magic and Ilvermorny. She couldn't wait to get her letter. She was also left wondering what house she'd end up in. She hoped for Wampus, the house for warriors but she suspected that she'd end up in Puckwudgie or something. So when she got her letter to Ilvermorny, suffice to say she was excited. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Modelled by Georgie Henley 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None 6) What year is your character in? First Year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- She hit me as Pukwudgie the most, I saw little to no Wampus. If questions arise, owl me. c: Category:Sorted